A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts
A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts is the eleventh episode in season one of "Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!" and aired on CBS. Plot On their way to Franken Castle, the kids stop to get their fortunes told by a gypsy fortune teller, who warns them they will meet their doom if they go to the castle. They soon are greeted by, Dracula, Frankenstein's Monster, and a Werewolf on the castle grounds who warns them away. Synopsis The gang are making their way Franken Castle, on the way they see a gypsy wagon and stop to have their fortune told; the gypsy tells them that the castle caretaker has just been frightened off and warns them to stay away from the castle. After dismissing her warnings, they continue and eventually reach the castle. They are once again warned off at the drawbridge, this time by a vampire. All but Daphne manage to get off the drawbridge before it is raised, leaving her trapped inside. There she is pursued by Frankenstein's monster. Shaggy and Scooby swing across to the castle to open the drawbridge. They manage to lower it, but are chased by a werewolf. Fred and Velma come upon a a dining hall where the vampire appears for the second time and transforms into a bat, he swoops down on them. Velma loses here glasses and while crawling about looking for them she disappears through a trapdoor behind the fireplace. In the mean time Scooby and Shaggy have found the kitchen—and the Frankenstein monster. Eventually they end up in the torture chamber into which Velma too has 'blindly' wandered. They manage to find Daphne in a dungeon and rescue her while trapping the vampire. The four leave but become separated; Daphne and Velma hook up again with Freddy and check out a clue that Daphne found: an inscription that points to a treasure hidden in the Franken crypt. Meanwhile Scooby and Shaggy find a mad scientist's lab, where they begin to experiment, narrowly avoiding both the werewolf and the Frankenstein's monster. Soon they are discovered by the rest of the gang go down to the tomb, where they find the vampire resting in one of the crypts. The vampire chases them; Shaggy and Scooby try to catch it with a tapestry, but it leaps back into the crypt, taking the tapestry with it. When they reopen the crypt, they find the vampire has disappeared, but it has left behind a gold earring, a ruby and a pearl. The ruby and pearl apparently have come off the tapestry (into which they had been woven); the gold earring is identical to one worn by the gypsy they saw earlier. Returning to the gypsy wagon, they find that "she" is actually a he: "Big Bob" Oakley (alias "The Actor"), who had been trying to scare people off so he could search for the Franken treasure. Cast *Don Messick as Scooby-Doo *Casey Kasem as Shaggy Rogers *Frank Welker as Fred Jones * Nicole Jaffe as Velma Dinkley *Stefanianna Christopherson as Daphne Blake * June Foray as the gypsy fortuneteller * John Stephenson as "Big Bob" Oakley (Frankenstein, Dracula and Wolfman) Other credits, see Imdb Locations *Franken Castle Trivia *The immortal line, "Yes, and I'd have gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for these blasted kids and their dog!" was first uttered in this episode. *King Tut's tomb was not found until 1922, yet was known by a person who died in 1668. *The episode was adapted to comic *This was one of the few episodes that there were no traps made by Freddy, but Scooby and Shaggy made one up immediately but it failed. *The success of this scheme done by the Actor would have most liley failed n real life because there was no way he could change costume so fast and get to the castle without the gang seeing him and getting back to the gypsie wagon. *It is ironic that Shaggy said "what could be in the pantry" and Scooby opened it to reveal the Frankenstein's monster ghost, the last thing either of the two would've suspected. Goofs *Just before the gang stop at the fortune teller, Fred's collar is white, but then when they go in, it's back to normal color. References Gallery Dracula.jpg|Dracula carlotta.jpg|Gypsy frankenstein.jpg|Frankenstein's Monster wolfmangaggle.jpg|Wolf Man 13_Nights_2007_FINALE_by_Grimbro.jpg|Dracula, Werewolf, and the Frankenstein Monster Category:Scooby-Doo Where are You! Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 episodes